To Kill an Angel
by Wing-chan
Summary: Killing is difficult enough. It’s even harder when it’s your best friend. (Please read chapter 3! Very important message to all my readers!)
1. Prolouge

(Author's note: I do not own anything in this story. I'm just too lazy to  
write it all out ^^;)  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
War has ended. Peace now reigns over the earth and it's colonies. With the  
gundam pilots working to keep the peace everything has been running smoothly.  
How could everything change in the length of seconds? Sometimes I wonder if  
this is just a dream, I expect to wake up any minute.  
  
Duo Maxwell's the name. Names aren't really important though. The  
important thing right now is that I have no clue what I should do. Why is it  
the cute and funny guys are always the ones with the dilemmas?  
  
It all happened about three days ago. I was on my Preventors shift,  
taking a little nap while there was no immediate action, when I got some mail  
on the computer from our old buddy Dr. J.  
  
He told me he had a job needed to be done immediately. As this was my  
occupation, I nodded as I kept reading. Seemed there was someone threatening  
the peace of the earth. This person needed to be eradicated before they  
caused a disruption.  
  
Then was one of the most horrifying experiences I have ever dealt  
with. There, right in front of me, were two little words that would change my  
life forever.   
  
Heero Yuy. 


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey hey loyal DW fans! From your webmistresses mind has come a  
new story. I wish to get many comments, or I won't write any more of this. So  
R&R minions! Also, I apologize in advance for the short chapter,I just really  
wanted to end with that last line.....  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
In the mysterious underworld in the streets of Japan a lone figure  
crept. He used to be the predator, hunting those working for the side of evil.  
Now he was the hunted, sneaking around in the darkness. Disgusting, he  
thought, I am one to be changed like this so easily? No, I will not, can not,  
be controlled in such a way.  
  
A master of disguise one must be, if one is hunted. This was time was  
no exception. Putting on a cloak to match the shadows he hid in, the figure  
walked into the bright lights of the outside world. Abandoning the safety of  
the dark he headed to the only place he might be able to straighten things  
out.  
  
Running on top of the building tops, rushing past the city scenery  
the enigma carefully made sure not to be seen. If a civilian looked up, all  
they would have seen would have been a flash of darkness. Then it was gone.  
Never to be seen, or heard from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relaxing in the safety of the famous Winner mansion four gundam  
pilots were having an enjoyable reunion. ""Sit down, sit down! Make  
yourselves at home!" Quatre greeted his guests with open arms. "It has been  
such a long time everyone!"  
  
"I'll say Quatre ol' buddy. It must have been months since I last let  
you have the pleasure of treating me to dinner!" Duo laughed and entered the  
large dining area. "We really should do this more often, ya know?"  
  
"Truly, it has been a while since all the gundam pilots have been in  
a single room together." Trowa followed the braided pilot.  
  
"Maxwell, get away from that!" The Chinese pilot pulled Duo away from  
a beautiful placement of food on the table.  
  
Zechs quickly ran into the room, putting away his umbrella. "Sorry  
I'm late. Weather got bad after I hit city limits. You wouldn't believe how  
hard it's pouring out there."  
  
"It's fine. We had to wait for everyone before we began anyway."  
  
"Speaking of such, where has Yuy disappeared to?" WuFei looked around  
the room. No one had seen the Japanese pilot in an extremely long period of  
time.  
  
"Actually guys, I have bad news." Duo turned to his solemn faced  
companions. How in the world was he supposed to explain this situation?  
  
Before anyone had time to say anything a loud rapping on the door  
echoed throughout the household. The sound bounced off the large opened  
doorways and zipped through the entire area. Quatre approached the doorway  
and slowly opened the front door. A black cloak quickly sprinted into the  
compound.  
  
Dripping with water from the apparent rain fall outside the figure  
took a moment to regain it's composure. It looked as it had been chased, not  
by something explainable, but perhaps that of another world. All the pilots  
stared as the enigma brushed itself off and pulled back the hood of it's  
cloak.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped as out came a familiar set of Prussian blue  
eyes. 


	3. Chapter three.... not really.... PLEASE ...

Chapter 3- Ok not really....  
Fanfic writers of the world UNITE!  
  
Hello hello! It is your extremely brilliant authoress DragonWing here to  
discuss something very important with all my beloved readers! (And those  
of you who just like this story.)  
  
I love the idea of this story.... after all, I was the on to come up  
with it. Unfortunatly I have run out of ideas for which direction to  
point this story in. I am asking for your help, dear fans of mine.  
Without your assistance I will not be able to complete this story. And I  
have yet to give up on a story this good.  
  
What can you do? It is very simple. Send your ideas to my in an email.  
Just place "Fanfic Ideas" as the title and write away! I would love to  
hear everyones ideas, and seeing how my birthday is coming up, you could  
throw a little something special in there too. ^_~ Bribes are accepted.  
  
I will continue writing as soon as I get your wonderful comments and  
suggestions! Remember, it can involve almost any GWing character, and  
although I do not dissapprove of Relena-lovers/likers I do not feel the  
same way and am sorry to report I refuse to write any 1xR fics *holds up  
a flag with "Heero and Mya 4-ever" on it*, I am also non-yaoi/yuri. And  
(sorry again) I can't write Duet stories... I have no idea what she's  
like!  
  
Well, I think that about covers it. Send in your ideas... So-and-so  
should do this... blahdy-blah should happen. Heck, I could put a super-  
natural spin on it if you guys wanted! So start sending, the sooner I  
get your ideas, the sooner I'll be inspired to continue!  
  
Your humble authoress,  
DragonWing  
  
Peace out Ya'll! 


End file.
